charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin
You may be looking for Kevin, Phoebe's date Kevin was a former teenage witch who possesed the power of Thought Projection. A demon, named Arnon targeted Kevin because an Elder named Ramus, who was retiring from Elderhood, was going to pass his powers down to Kevin, making him an Elder, but Arnon sought to steal these powers instead. First Arnon tricked Kevin into using his powers against his bullies, but then threatened to hurt those Kevin loved if he didn't use his power of Thought Projection against Ramus and other good magical beings. Although Arnon managed to acquire the powers Ramus possessed, the Charmed Ones managed to vanquish him and the powers were then bestowed upon Kevin, making him an Elder. Past Kevin was constantly picked on by a street thug named Cass for simply walking through his territory on his way home. Arnon found Kevin through his own powers, and tricked the unhappy teenager into becoming his pawn by telling him that he would help to get rid of Cass. Story After being thrown around by Cass, Kevin created the Aggressor, who would fight him. Cass fired bullets at the superhero, only for them to bounce back and kill him. Kevin ripped up the drawing and felt bad for Cass' death, but with persuasion from Arnon, Kevin went after the Charmed Ones. In the battle, Kevin focuses on getting the Elder, Ramus, but this proves to be a challenge. He retreats and Arnon forces him to draw a new Aggressor, one capable of combating the witches. Instead, he draws the Charmed Ones as superheroes and fights them once more. This time, they win and he nearly dies. Leo heals him, however, and Kevin agrees to be the bait to lure Arnon out. This fails, and Kevin is forced to draw Arnon as the Aggressor. Arnon kills Ramus and steals his power, only for Paige to rip up the drawing. Piper then blows him up and Ramus' powers are given to Kevin. Even as the Elders begin to continue to interfere in the Charmed Ones' personal lives, Kevin has never been seen, nor is there a confirmation of whether or not he died when the Titans attacked. Powers Witch Kevin has the extremely rare and coveted power of thought projection. He draws what he wants to create, so he can see it better, but doesn't actually have to in order to use his powers. Arnon teaches him how to use this power and remarks that all he had to do to reverse his powers, is to rip up the drawing. Using this ability he was able to create a tiger and turn Arnon, himself and The Charmed Ones into Superheroes who were invincible. As a witch, Kevin is likely to possess the abilities of spellcasting, scrying and potion making, but was never taught to use any of those. Elder As an Elder, Kevin still has his witch-powers and gained Ramus's passive powers, such as clairvoyance. This is because Ramus's were noted to be passive and not active. Gallery File:Arnon_1.jpg|Arnon teaches Kevin how to use his power File:Kevin_1.jpg|Kevin getting bullied by Cass File:Aggressor_1.jpg|Kevin as the Aggressor File:Strangulation_1.jpg|Arnon threatens and forces Kevin to help him File:Aggressor_2.jpg|Kevin fights the Charmed Ones and gets killed File:Kevin_3.jpg|Kevin reverts back to normal File:Kevin_5.jpg|Leo heals Kevin File:Kevin_6.jpg|Kevin becoming an Elder Notes *Kevin was the first character to possess the power of Thought Projection. *Kevin is the Second Elder to be encountered throughout the series. Appearances Kevin appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 5 :Witches in Tights Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Mortals Category:Elders